SoulEater: A Lesson in Candyfornia?
by moon-chained
Summary: A remedial lesson in a canyland kind of world. Can the team work together and be lead through the game by their weapon partners? Kid, Maka, and Black Star Vs Shinigami-saman and his strange unknown friend...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul-Eater or anything else really.

Ch1

**A new kind of lesson. Did you say Candyfornia**?

It seemed like any other day at the DWMA. The sun with a humorous smile chuckled as he observed an unlikely visitor climbing the stairs to the academy's entrance. A dark-skinned man dressed in a cupcake-patterned suit with a licorice staff peaked over his sunglasses. He looked at his blackberry phone for a room number and held on to a colorful box in his other hand. He sighed and then spotted Maka leaning against the wall reading.

"Excuse me little miss," he said. Maka was startled by his appearance. "Do you know where this room is? I have to meet Shinigami-sama."

"Sure I can show you. We aren't far actually." Maka lead the man down the hall. "Umm…I've never seen you here. Are you going to be a teacher?" She asked.

"Ha ha ha. No little missy I'm just here to play a game with Shinigami-sama. He thought it might be interesting for a few students to also participate. I never got your name missy."

"I'm Maka."

"I'm Poop Dogz with a 'z'" The pair reached Shinigami's room. Poop Dogz strutted in and adjusted his coat and Maka followed him in. Poop Dogz seemed pleasantly amused by the sky and clouds in the room. Shinigami was standing by his mirror while Death the Kid and Black Star were sitting at a large table.

"Hello hello! What's up Dogz?" Shinigami greeted cheerfully. Death the Kid shivered and grimaced upon seeing his asymmetrical patterned suit while Black Star was stifling a laugh.

"Shinigami my man!" They shook hands and bumped knuckles which caused pain in Poop Dogz's hand. "You got some mighty hands there Shinigami. I wouldn't want to see you with brass knuckles man." He shook out his hand.

"Oh ho ho I forget my own strength sometimes. Forgive me. Is that the game?" Poop Dogz nods and places the rectangular box labeled "Candyfornia" on the table.

"Are you serious?" Black Star laughs. "It looks like a little kids game. I, the man who will surpass God have other things to do than play kiddie games. You understand right Shinigami-sama?" He grins and looks at Shinigami expecting to be dismissed.

"No I'm quite serious Black Star. You too Maka, don't think I can't see you creeping toward the exit." Maka freezes mid-step.

"But Shinigami-sama, Soul and I have a mission to do today."

"Oh don't worry about that! The mission will still be there tomorrow. Besides he and the other weapons should be on their way here."

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul arrive. Liz is filing her nails while Patty appears sleepy. "Alright everyone I shall explain the remedial lesson," Shinigami begins.

"Remedial lesson?" The students exclaim in union.

"Yes. This is no ordinary game. Your souls will go into the to game board and you must survive. Well I must admit I just been wanting to play this game since I saw it in that music video…" He trails off mumbling.

"Umm…So father are we all going into this game?" Kid asked snapping his father back to the conversation.

"Oh no just Meisters. Usually the meisters have lead during battle but this way your soul will have a game piece and your weapon partner will be leading you. So this way we have five players. It will be I, Poop Dogz, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, and Soul."

"I don't know, this game doesn't look so cool. Looks like a wannabe Candyland." Soul comments.

"The winner will receive a glorious prize. Offered by Poop Dogz and myself of course. You students will be working as a team against us." Shinigami explains.

"A GLORIOUS PRIZE?" Black Star jumps from his chair to the table. "WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?"

"You will have to win this game little man to find that out, but if you lose you will have to do something for Shinigami and I " Poop Dogz smirks. "You will have to have to be our servants and be ready for intensive training for all your free time this month."

"Well Tsubaki and I will be taking the prize because I'm number one! Right Tsubaki?" Black Start boasts and Tsubaki nods.

"Glorious…it must be symmetrical…" Kid's eyes sparkle as Liz rolls her eyes and Patty is trying to catch a cloud in the background.

"Well it does look kinda fun and there's a prize," Maka thinks aloud and watches Poop Dogz open the game board. It has several pathways winding around cupcakes, ice cream, chocolates, cotton candy, candy canes, and pancakes. "But wait, who will be going into the game board to represent you?" Maka looks at both Shinigami and Poop Dogz. Just then Spirit and a strangely dressed girl walk into the room. Well more like Spirit being dragged in because he was clinging to the girl's foot.

"Let me go weirdo!"

"But I love you Kathy, I love your videos!" Spirit picked himself up when he noticed Maka's angry face.

"Dad you are so EMBARRASING!" Maka throws a random book at her father.

Ch 1 end

A/n: I know it's a bit of a slow start but don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter and they finally start the game! The idea for this was inspired by Katy Perry's wacky new video called California Girls. Names have been changed of course :O Think of Poop dog from invader zim hehe.

Here's a preview to hopefully entice you XD….or disturb you haha. It's my first story yay! Please review!

Three gummy bears come out from behind the trees and look at Kid. The green one approaches him wiggling its short arms. It seems to want a hug.

"Aww, they're so cute and symmetrical!" Kid hugs the green one with his eyes twinkling. The other bears hug him.

"Umm Kid…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Ch 2

**Welcome to Cotton Candy Forest! Why can't we eat the gummy bears?**

A strangely dressed girl introduces herself as Kathy. Her colorful dress has sprinkles and a fabric ice cream cone near the neckline. She hugs Poop Dogz and they kiss each other's cheek.

"The players," Shinigami began, "will be here on the outside rolling the dice, deciding which direction to lead the game pieces, and picking up cards that can help or hinder your progress. Since we are working as teams you can choose to shoulder a teammate's burden or give them a helpful card. Shall we begin now? Any questions before we start?" Everyone shakes their head, except Patty whom is poking the ice cream and Liz goes to pull her away from the board. The meisters, Spirit, and Kathy all shrink and Shinigami places them at the beginning square of the board.

"Whoa…its so…pink!" Black Star exclaims. The white trees are growing pink cotton candy and ice cream cones are growing out of the ground like mushrooms.

"This place…is disturbingly asymmetrical!" Kid falls to his knees becoming dizzy.

"Its okay Kid," Maka tries to console him. "Once we get moving maybe you won't pay attention to that."

"Isn't this wonderful Maka?" Spirit approaches Maka. "Us playing a game together?"

"Not really," Maka rolls her eyes. "I wonder who will be moved first."

"It will be me obviously!" Black Star announces and begins running ahead. "Because I'm numb-" He slams into an invisible wall. The others giggle and Black Star begins pushing against the invisible wall.

"Well it seems we can only go so far," Kid observes touching the barrier and notices lines dividing the path into rectangular sections.

Look guys there's a sign over there." Maka brings the wooden sign to their attention. The sign reads:

1 Cotton Candy forest

2 Candy cane Lane of pain

3Chocolate canyon (right)

3 Ice cream Mountain (left)

4 Cupcake Hills

5 Pancake beach

Meanwhile outside the order of players has just been decided by rolling dice.

"Well I guess I shall begin," Shinigami throws the dice onto the table. "Spirit you can move 10 spaces," Shinigami draws a card with a funny sword on it.

"But I don't want to be separated from Maka!" Spirit yells back to Shinigami. Maka mutters a 'thank God' as 10 sections of the path ahead light up red.

"Just go!" Shinigami voice seems to be coming from the sky. Spirit hugs Maka and winks at Kathy before walking down ten spaces out of sight. Spirit sees a sword with a candy cane hilt hovering in the middle of the path. "Take the sword Spirit you can use it if we encounter monsters."

Back at the entrance the meisters are sitting while Kathy is picking ice cream cones from the ground.

"This is going to take forever, " Black Star whines.

"So Maka what mission did you have to do?" Kid asks Maka.

"Soul and I were going to London…which I was really looking forward to." Maka replies and thinks about the British guys she wanted to see.

"Kathy my lady!" Poop Dogz's voice interrupted Maka's thoughts. "We got a 12 so run girl run!" Kathy threw back her ice cream and ran along the spaces that lit up pink and out of sight.

"One of us must be next," Kid says.

"Well thanks captain obvious!" Black Star remarks and flicks Kid's hair to the side.

"NO!" Kid freaks out and searches his pockets.

"Hey Kid," Liz's voice comes from the sky and a bit of Patty's giggling is heard.

"Liz! Patty! I can't find my mirror!"

"Oh sorry I was using that earlier," Liz confesses. "I had to fix my make-up. Well anyway you have to move 4 spaces. Then the card has a picture of some gummy bears."

"I like gummy bears! Bring some back!" Patty tells Kid.

"I'll move but I don't know about bringing them back," Kid walks ahead 4 purple glowing spaces. The others at the entrance are still in sight. Three gummy bears come out from behind the trees and look at Kid. The green one approaches him wiggling its short arms. It seems to want a hug.

"Aww, they're so cute and symmetrical!" Kid hugs the green one with his eyes twinkling. The other bears hug him.

"Umm Kid please stop molesting the bears." Maka says upon seeing them. She is a space ahead of him.

"I AM NOT! Wait when did you get there?" Kid asks.

"Just a moment ago! You were so busy with your orgy you didn't notice me!"

"THIS IS NOT AN ORGY!"

"Guys," Soul's voice is heard. "orgies with candy isn't cool. Just play the game."

"THERE IS NO ORGY!"

"Maka, the card has a magic staff. Did you get it?" Soul asks. Maka looks behind her and sees a red lollipop that glows.

"I just did Soul."

"Ya-hoo!" Maka and Kid turn and see Black Star running toward them. He stops at Kid's space.

"That's weird, I didn't hear Tsubaki's voice." Maka says.

"But I did. She was so loud how did you not hear her?" Black Star cocks his eyebrow.

"Perhaps we don't always hear the other weapon's voices," Kid states "It would make sense why I didn't hear Soul before."

"I thought that was because you were having an orgy." Black Star starts laughing.

"Okay can we just let that go? I'm not even hugging them anymore!" The three gummy bears are sitting down throwing sprinkles at each other.

"Black Star," Tsubaki addresses him. " The card says if I roll a number I do not desire I have the chance to roll again."

"Awww," Black Star complains. "But Maka got a weapon and Kid got…gummies." His stomach growls and he looks down at one of the gummy bears. They are about waist high. "So is the green one apple?"

"If you eat one of them I will kick the shit out of you." Kid's eyes narrow and voice serious.

"Umm Black Star can't you eat something else?" Maka suggests.

"But…I love gummies. Come on Kid just one." Black Star pleads bouncing on his heels.

"No."

"Well then I'll just have to take one!" Black Star dives at the green gummy, but then the bear slaps him away and Black Star slams into a tree. Kid and Maka stare and the three bears begin body slamming Black Star. "AHH! I can't get up!" Kid tries to pry the bears off him but they won't stop.

"Hey what's going on Black Star?" Tsubaki's voice asks. "I see the gummy bears piled on you."

"Black Star pissed them off." Kid answers for him.

"Oh no!"

"Maka you can kill the bears," Soul says. "Use the staff." Maka holds up the lollipop wand and the gummies burst into flames and become goo.

"My perfect bears," tears well up in Kid's eyes. "You idiot!" Kid kicks Black Star before he gets up.

"Kid!" Liz's voice calls from the sky. "Guys! We are on the same team! You guys can't be hurting each other or eating the things that are supposed to help you!"

"The gummies are gone!" Patti cries.

"Black Star," Tsubaki begins. "You really shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm sorry." Black Star says. "I got caught up in the silliness and forgot how serious this is. But I won't again okay?" He turns to kid with a serious expression.

"Fine." Kid responds

Ch2 ends

A/N: I do realized I ended up changing the tense of the story . but I promise I won't change it again!. Ch 1 was in past tense but for some reason I started finding it easier to do present tenses. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
